


Princess Turned Pirate

by themrandmrscaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Once Upon A Time, Pirates of the Carribean - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrandmrscaptainswan/pseuds/themrandmrscaptainswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 years ago, sorcerer named Rumpelstiltskin had heard that a king and queen were desperate for a child, so he supplied them with one. Elizabeth. now, a 17 year old Elizabeth mistakenly finds out she was kidnapped.<br/>Elizabeth also finds out her real parents are Emma and Killian Jones. She leaves England without telling the king and queen.<br/>This is a fic starts out as a thrilling journey to find the parents she never met and turns into a love story between Elizabeth and a man she meets on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth Unvealed

"Lizzy, will you come down here please?" yells Elizabeth's mother, Queen Jane of England, as politely as she can.

_ Really Mother? _ Elizabeth thinks.  _ But of course, nothing comes in the way with what mother wants. I want to be outside running in the wind! I want to be- _

Her thoughts were cut short by another sharp "Elizabeth Jane!"

"Coming Mother!"

As she stomps down the stairs mumbling how she hates tea anyway and why does she have to wear she dresses all day, she hears her mother talking to someone.

"She has become such an independent woman, so she needs to-"

Jane looks up. Elizabeth is in the doorway.

"Elizabeth, my dear!" says her mother, standing up. "I'd like you to meet King George, his wife Queen Cathryn and their son, Prince Jacob. They live in Denmark. Jacob is 19 years old."

Elizabeth walks over and shakes each of their hands, but as she lets Jacob kiss her hand, she accidentally steps on his foot.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!"

"No, it's fine! It's really... fine..." stutters Jacob. "Uh, you're really pretty. Your mother has told us all about you."

"Has she now?" She flops down on the couch.

Her mother gives her a warning smile. "Yes, I have. Elizabeth, I brought you down here not for our usual tea, but to discuss something very important. Marriage."

"Marriage?!"

"Yes. To Jacob."

"No!"

Everyone looks at her. "I mean... not yet. I'm only 17!"

Cathryn speaks up. "If I may, your highness?"

"Of course," says Jane.

"18 is of marrying age and we held off with Jacob because we couldn't find any other woman more suitable than you for him to marry and you have become a fine young woman! Ever since you were born, you were, essentially, engaged to Jacob."

Jacob looks down.

Elizabeth just stares blankly at all of them. Suddenly she gets up and runs out of the room, knocking over a lamp in the process.

"Elizabeth!"

But she just runs, crying, all the way to her father's large office, hoping he’d be there.

_ He's the only one who seems to understand me, _ thinks Elizabeth, remembering every time in the past when he bailed her out of tea and lady lessons. When she gets there, she's surprised to find he's not there. She sits down in his chair and just sobs. After waiting for 15 min for him, she gives up and starts for her room. But as she gets up she knocks some papers off his desk. She picks them up, but something on one paper catches her eye.

Name: Elizabeth Mary Margaret Swan-Jones

Date of Birth: 10/6/2017

Town, State, and Country: Storybrooke, Maine, United States of America

Parents: Emma (nee Swan) and Killian Jones


	2. Research and Suspicions

Elizabeth, dumbstruck, slowly backs out of the office, with the birth certificate in hand, and sprints to her room. 

_ How could they do that to her? Not tell her she was adopted? _

She needs to do some research.

As she gets to her room she is almost in tears again, but she holds it in. Elizabeth goes to her touchscreen computer. She opens Chrome and types in "Emma and Killian Jones." The results, she finds, are endless!

Storybrooke Daily: Local Parents Emma and Killian Jones' 1-Year-Old Daughter Kidnapped. Kidnapper Unknown. Nov. 17th, 2018

Maine Press Gazette: Couple Loses Daughter To Unknown Kidnapper. Nov. 18th, 2018

Maine Press Gazette: Child Presumed to Be Dead From Kidnap Two Years Ago. Oct. 24th, 2020

Elizabeth rubs her eyes. She can't be reading this right. She is. She pinches herself to see if she's dreaming. Nope.

_ This is even worse!  _

She knew her mother could be nagging sometimes, but never would she have thought she, and  **especially** her father, would have kidnapped her!

_ They must have stolen the birth certificate too…  _

"There you are Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth looks up, startled. It's her mother. She quickly turns off her computer.

"I've been looking all over the palace for you." Her mother says, relieved. "What had gotten into you? First you talk rudely to the King and Queen of Denmark, then you suddenly run out of the room. You could have just ruined this engagement!"

"Sorry, mother. I just remembered I have, um, homework due tomorrow." She gives a convincing smile.

"Ok, but tomorrow after your tutor leaves we are going to have another meeting with the King and Queen of Denmark and their son."

"Fine..." sighs Elizabeth.

After her mother leaves, Elizabeth says to herself, "I need to leave this place. I need to go find my real parents!"

She starts packing but realizes all she has are dresses. She needs to go shopping.

Elizabeth sneaks out of the house with some stolen money from her father and buys the appropriate clothes for her mission.

When she gets back to her room she passes her father, Charlie, in his office and hears him on the phone.

"No, Jane and I have decided not to tell her. We won't tell the King and Queen of Denmark either. Yes... Thank you. Goodbye."

"Tell me what?"

Her father looks up, started. "Goodness Elizabeth, you scared me!"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, its nothing, Elizabeth. Just royal business."

She stares at him for a second then says, "Ok." and walks slowly to her room and finishes packing.

She has to leave tonight. She needs to get to Storybrooke, Maine.


	3. Rumpelstiltskin

She walks mindlessly for a few hours, not really knowing where she is going. She had intended to go the harbor and try to catch a ride on a ship with the little money she had left, but she doesn't really know where she is. When she stops on the side of the road, about to break down in tears, she hears something behind her. She turns around, and there appears a strange looking man.

"Who are you?" asks Elizabeth.

"Rumpelstiltskin, at your service!" he replies in a high voice, a voice even more strange than his looks. "You called, Elizabeth?"

"No... And how do you know my name?!"

"I know many things. For instance, your parents are Emma Swan and Killian Jones, and you are traveling to Storybrooke, Maine to reunite with them."

_ How does this man know these things about me? _ Elizabeth thinks.

"Would you like to know more about your parents and where you came from?" he asks her.

"Yes please," she answers cautiously.

"Let's start off with your mother’s origins. Emma Swan was born to a royal couple named Snow White and Prince Charming in a land called the Enchanted Forest. They met when Snow’s evil stepmother took control of the kingdom and Snow became a bandit. They hated each other at first, but soon fell in love, got married, had a kid, blah blah blah. Regina, the evil sorceress--"

"So I was of royal blood even before I was kidnapped!" 

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Regina decided to make a curse, to trap all citizens of the Enchanted Forest, here in the real world, without their memories. Snow White and Prince Charming sent their baby, Emma, your mother, through a portal before the curse was cast, so she wouldn't be affected by the curse. 

“I prophesied that Emma would come back to them, in Storybrooke, on her 28th birthday, as she is what’s called the Savior. When Emma turned 17 she had a kid with a man named Neal. She gave up the kid. He was adopted by none other than Regina. When the kid, Henry, was 11, he received a storybook that had all the fairy tales in it. They're all actually true. He learned his adopted mother was actually the evil queen, his teacher, was his grandmother, Snow White, and so on. Henry then sought out Emma and brought her back to Storybrooke and after some time, she broke the curse. Everyone's memories were restored and she was reunited with parents. 

“The rest of the story before you were born, started when she and Snow White accidentally fell through a portal to the Enchanted Forest, they meet evil 200 hundred year old pirate Killian Jones, then saved by David, Henry, and Regina, who had redeemed herself. After, they go on more adventures defeating villains in realms like Neverland and Camelot. Killian and Emma fall in love. Killian dies. She goes to the Underworld to save him, where they were confirmed true love. He’s then reincarnated, they get married, they have you and when you were a year old, you were kidnapped. The end.”

Elizabeth was speechless. Is her father really over 2 centuries old? He died and came back? She has a half-brother named Henry? What does Savior even mean?!

"Now, I am offering you a deal. I will bring you to Storybrooke and reunite you with your parents. For a price."

"What price?" asks Elizabeth.

"I get to pick your mode of transportation. And I'm not going with you."

That doesn't seem too bad, says Elizabeth to herself, but Rumpelstiltskin suddenly laughs an really high pitched, evil laugh, and the last thing she sees is him snapping his fingers, saying "All magic comes with a price!"

Elizabeth then wakes up in a small boat, in the middle of the ocean, right in the eye of a storm.


	4. The Man She Meets

_ Perfect. Just perfect! _ Elizabeth thinks.  _ Just what I needed to get to get to Storybrooke. Ugh! _

She starts rummaging through the limited supplies Rumpelstiltskin "graciously" provided for her. She finds one canteen, one torch, one paddle, and one life preserver.

_ This will surely come in handy, _ she thinks.

Elizabeth is just about to see if the canteen has water, lighting strikes. Elizabeth screams, but as the world around her lights up from the lightning, she sees, for a split second, a ship a couple hundred feet in the distance.

"HEY! HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!" She screams at the top of her lungs. It's no use. They're never going to hear or see me in this crazy storm.

But to her astonishment, she notices movement on the ship, and lights being turned on.

As she paddles closer to the ship, a man yells out to her "Hold on, we're coming to get you!"

Elizabeth starts to reply, but then a huge wave crashes down on her. All she can think about is the freezing cold of the ocean.

She feels herself start to lose air as she's sinking.

I'm sorry I never got to meet you, Mom and Dad. I love you.

Then it all goes black.

Then next thing she knows, she's being dropped onto the cold hard wooden floor by a pair of rough hands.

She opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is a pair of warm brown eyes that belong to the cutest man she's ever seen.

"Are you ok? I jumped in to save you after the wave sent you into the ocean. I'm Will Turner."

But she's speechless. All she can do is stare at his handsome face.


	5. The Unexpected

"Hello?" he asks when Elizabeth is too busy staring at his face to answer him, "Can you speak?"

"Yeah, sorry," she responds, "I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that. Rumpelstiltskin seemed like he would be helpful."

“Did you make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin?! That was your first big mistake. Never trust him. He has a long history of making sure people regret their choice to ask him for help." Will informs her. She is still busy trying to take him in to totally pay attention. She notices his deep brown eyes, which are boring into her own, showing his annoyance of Elizabeth.

She also sees his long, shoulder-length hair which is pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Look, I'll just take you into town. Maybe Sheriff Swan can get something out of you." He tells Elizabeth.

Swan? Elizabeth asks herself, What are the chances it is the Emma Swan I am looking for?

"What town? And you don't mean Emma Swan do you?" Elizabeth asks Will, sure he would tell her she is in the totally wrong place. Rumplestiltskin had seemed so sure about his actions, though, Elizabeth tells herself, he was so sure he could get her to wherever she needed to be.

"You know Emma? In Storybrooke?" He asks. Elizabeth is surprised; she hadn't expected Will to confirm her suspicions.

"Kinda," she responds and leaves it at that.

She can tell Will still has many questions, but he doesn't ask.

As Will leads Elizabeth to the town, she gets nervous, wondering what she will tell Emma when she meets her. Does she tell Emma right away she is Emma's long-lost daughter? Or does she get to know Emma better before she unloads the information on Emma?

Will tells her to stay back a little bit so he can talk to Emma.

Elizabeth doesn’t see Emma very well, but when Will beckons for her to come forward, Emma smiles at her kindly, but obviously doesn’t realize who she really is.

Elizabeth, though, feels all of her her fears dissolve, and runs forward to wrap Emma in a hug. Elizabeth feels Emma go stiff, confused by this unknown teenage girl hugging her unexpectedly. Will turns to give them a bit of privacy. Emma peels Elizabeth off of her. Elizabeth, not realizing her mother’s confusion, looks directly at Emma for the first time and immediately sees the similarities between the two of them. They both have the same blonde hair, eyes, and even the same nose.

"Who are you?" Emma asks suspiciously, but also very sternly. 

Elizabeth’s taken aback. She wasn't prepared for this. She thought Emma would be ecstatic to see her for the first time in sixteen years.

"I'm your daughter," Elizabeth says quickly.  _ Just rip off the band-aid, right? _ Elizabeth told herself.

"I don't have a daughter," Emma says quietly and turned to leave.

"Wait! You have to be my mom," Elizabeth insists, "I didn't travel this far just to have you not be my mom. You are Emma Swan-Jones aren't you?"

"Yes, but I don't know who you are," Emma says quickly "but you aren't my daughter. My daughter died sixteen years ago after she was kidnapped. I can't be your mother. I hope you find who you are looking for, but she isn't me. Goodbye."

Elizabeth watches her mother leave. She feels her tears run down her cheeks slowly and tastes the salt in them. She didn't know what to expect when she met her birth mother, but this outcome was most certainly not of them.

_ Why doesn’t she believe me? This can’t be the most unbelievable thing that has happened to my mother in her life. I should have brought my birth certificate... _

She turns to Will, who looks like he had just seen a ghost, his face white and his mouth wide open.

"I didn’t know all this, and I’ve known Emma for years now. Um... let's just uh... let's go back to my ship,” he finishes hurriedly. 


	6. Plan B

She follows him back to his ship, wondering how in the world she is going to convince Emma Swan-Jones that she is her long-lost daughter. 

It’s not until she is sitting in her private quarters Will assigned to her that she remembers she has a birth father too. Killian Jones. Sure, he probably also believes she is dead, but he may be more willing to believe her than Emma was.

Early the next morning, after a restless night of sleep, she goes to sneak off the ship, hoping to go find her father.

She’s just hopping onto the dock at the harbor when she hears some soft thuds of a pair of boots behind her.

“And where are you headed off to, Miss Elizabeth?” asks Will Turner.

She turns around defiantly.

“I was hoping to go find my father,” she exclaims.

“Let me go with you.” 

“No… No. I think it would be best if I went alone. I have a feeling my father will be much more willing to believe my story without a handso-”

She blushes. “Without you with me. He's a dad. He's probably very protective of his little girl, even if he hasn't seen her in 16 years.” 

Will smiles. “You know, I have met Killian before. He was skeptical of me at first when Emma introduced us when I was 16, 3 years ago, but he’s fond of me now. They’re like the father and mother I never had.” He sighs, knowing Elizabeth wants to meet him alone. “Well let me at least escort you to the Jones house. I know where they live. I’ll stay back when we get there.”

“Fine.” She pauses. “You mentioned Emma was the sheriff… What about Killian?” She asks tentatively. 

“He’s her deputy. Why?”

“I want to know about him. I want to meet my father alone first, before meeting Emma again. I’m hoping he’ll believe my story even though my mother didn’t.”

“Well Emma always leaves for Granny’s early in the morning before work… she just can’t get through the day without her coffee and bear claws. Anyway, Killian is probably the only one at their house right now.”

“Thanks,” she says quietly, blushing for the second time in 5 minutes. She hopes the slight darkness of the early morning conceals it. 

“You’re very welcome, milady.”

"Can I ask something about you?"

"Aye, anything."

"Are you a pirate?"

"I have a crew and a ship, and you've probably noticed the way I speak, but I wouldn't say I am, no."

"You said you were introduced to Killian when you were 16 by Emma."

"How long did you know Emma."

"Not long. A couple of days. She found me on my own in the harbor of Storybrooke. My father had just died, and my mother died birthing me. He was a pirate, so I guess you could say I have pirate blood in me."

"I'm really sorry. That must have been really hard. I mean, I just found out my parents aren't my real parents, but I always had them, and I have always been generally happy and healthy."

"It's ok. My father was never around much anyway. Like I said, Killian and Emma are like the mother and father I never had."

Elizabeth smiles. "So. How far are we away from my parents' house?"

"A couple blocks," says Will.

So they head off to Killian and Emma Jones’ house in the middle of Storybrooke, Maine. 


	7. Killian Jones

They walk in silence for a couple of minutes.

“Can I ask you something?” asks Will.

“You just did.”

Will smiles, but then his smile disappears as a look of concern grows on his face. “What… is your story? I mean, I’ve known Emma and Killian for 4 years now, but I didn’t know they had a daughter.”

“I didn’t know until a few days ago, but I was kidnapped as a baby. And the couple who raised me, the king and queen of England, ‘adopted’ me,  and I assume they knew I had been kidnapped. They probably were desperate for a child ."

"That's really sad. Do you know who your kidnapper was? I doubt Emma does; she thought you were dead." 

"Yeah, that’s true. Recently I have been thinking maybe it was Rumplestiltskin. If he’s as bad as you say, it makes sense.”

“ _ Definitely _ makes sense.”

When they come upon the house, she’s surprised. She thought they were royals. And yet, she’s happy. She feels like she’d be more content living here than back at the castle in England.

The house is a blue, two story, white picket fence kind of home. It’s not small, but it’s not large either. It looks comfy.

“So this is the place huh?” she asks.

“Aye.” answers Will.

She’d never admit it, especially to Will, but she’s scared to meet her father. She was nervous to meet her mother too, but that was different. The moment she had seen the similarities in looks between her and her mother, her nervousness had vanished. Even though she knows she’ll love her father as much as her mother, she doubts her nervousness will vanish when she meets her father. 

She starts walking up the steps of the porch. She stops and doesn’t turn around. She knows he’s following her. “Will.”

“Sorry.” But he only takes a few steps back.

“Will! Go behind that bush over there.”

She blushes when he saunters over to the large bush in front of the house, smirking. 

Elizabeth feels the butterflies in her stomach appear as the blush on her cheeks fades as she raises her hand to knock on the door. “You can do it,” she whispers to herself.

She knocks three times.

She hears a male voice coming from the other side before it opens, but it stops when Killian sees her.

Elizabeth notices a quick pause from him, but then he smiles kindly. “Hello, love. What can I do for you?”

“Uhh…”  _ Just cut right to the chase, Elizabeth. _ “I’m your long-lost daughter.”

“...Excuse me?”

“Um… I was kidnapped as a baby and raised by the king and queen of England. I’m your daughter.”

“Eliz-Elizabeth?” says her father, with tears in eyes.

“Yes!” she says breathlessly, smiling widely.

Killian immediately pulls her into a hug, crying. “We thought you were dead!” 

They cry and hug for a few minutes longer, before Killian exclaims “Just wait for your mother to about this! She’s not been the same since your disappearance. Here, love, come inside.” 

She walks in to her parents’ house, saying “About that. I’ve already met Emma. She… didn’t believe me.”

“What? She didn’t believe you, love?”

“No. She said she didn’t have a daughter because her’s died. I’m telling the truth!”

“I know, sweethe-”

“I can also tell you that I’m the granddaughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, you met Emma in the Enchanted Forest and that I have a half-brother named Henry!”

“H-how do you know all that?”

“Rumplestiltskin told me, Elizabeth says, cringing.

“RUMPLE-”

“I know, I know. He told me your history to gain my trust, so I made a deal with him to bring me here, but he almost killed me. I was saved by… someone you know and he brought me here. Rumplestiltskin probably was also the one who kidnapped me in the first place.”

“That insolent crocodile. He’s going to pay for this.” 

“Is he… is he a part of your’s and mom’s past? He didn’t mention himself when he told me about you.”

“Aye, love. A very big part of our past. He was probably trying to get back at us for everything we’ve done to him by kidnapping you.”

“And that’s exactly why you shouldn’t make him pay for this. Right now, we need to focus on getting Emma to believe.”

Killian smiles. “Aye. Oh, little love. It’s so good to have you back in my arms again.” 

They hug again, with more tears forming Elizabeth’s eyes, and Killian kissing her head.

“By the way, love, who was the one who saved you? You said I know him?”

“Uh yeah… Will Turner,” says Elizabeth with a small smile on her face.

“Oh,” says Killian raising an eyebrow, seeing the smile on his daughter’s face. “I’ll have to thank him.”

“Indeed.”


	8. Show Me Storybrooke, Maine

Elizabeth and her father catch up some more, before her father says he has to go down to the station, where he and Emma work as deputy and sheriff of Storybrooke. They hug one last time. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, little love. We’ll make sure your mother believes you. I promise.”

“I know. See you tomorrow.” She’s about to say ‘Dad,’ but it probably would feel a little weird for her to say that at this moment in time.  _ Soon,  _ she thinks.

When Elizabeth leaves the house, she’s smiling. She forgets that Will was hiding. 

“How’d it go?”

“OH MY GOSH! Don’t scare me like that!” says Elizabeth, blushing yet another time because of Will.

“Sorry,” Will says, laughing loudly.

“Um, it went great. Really great. We have a plan to get my mother to believe. She must be where I get my stubbornness from.” says Elizabeth chuckling nervously. “My father has to go to work now, but he says we can meet up tomorrow.”

“Did you tell him I was the one to save you?”

“Yes.”

Will hummed. “Didn’t think you would. I thought I was too handsome.”

“You dork; I had to tell my own father who saved me. Anyway, he was the one who asked.”

“Ah. Of course.”

“He did!”

“Yep.

She punches him in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You’re a dork.”

Will makes a fake sad face, but then laughs when she looks alarmed.

“C'mon, we have the whole day ahead of us. Let me show you around Storybrooke.”

Elizabeth smiles at the nice gesture. “Thanks.”

Will shows Elizabeth everything in Storybrooke, including the school, the ice cream shop, Granny’s and the station (without making themselves known to Emma of course).

They have dinner at Granny’s. Elizabeth is surprised that she really likes it. She also likes the sassiness and sternness of Granny, even if she is almost 90 years old.

“I had a really good time today. Thank you so much for…” Elizabeth said later that night, after arriving back on Will’s ship.

“For what?” asked Will.

“You know... for showing me how good American fries and cheeseburgers are.”

Will lets out a loud laugh and Elizabeth laughs with him.

After a minute of laughing, they stare at each other for a couple seconds, before Elizabeth clears her throat.

“Thank you though. I had a great time today. Thank you also for taking me to see my dad. And… I want you to help us now to help my mother see who I am. So you can come with me to meet with my father again.”

“I’d really like that. I would do anything to make your family happy.”

“Thanks,” says Elizabeth, smiling and blushing once again.

As they leave each other to go to their own quarters, Elizabeth frantically thinks,  _ Oh my gosh… I think I’m falling in love. With a pirate! This can’t be happening. This really can’t be happening. _

And yet, she hopes that Will is thinking the exact same thing, except vice versa. She's freaking out because she’s falling in love with him, and she hopes he’s falling in love with her and freaking out about it also because she’s a princess. She laughs nervously to herself and wonders why she's hoping these things about him. 

_ I mean... I would love to have the love story that my parents have. But that's never going to happen. Get over yourself, Elizabeth. _


	9. The Time Has Come

Elizabeth eventually falls asleep after another hour of worrying both about Will and about her situation with her parents. 

The next day, she’s nervous. Like,  _ really _ nervous. 

She and Will walk over to her parents house again. They stay back when they see Emma in her yellow VW bug pull out the driveway and drive off. 

She and Will walk up the porch to knock on the door, when suddenly the door is thrown open by her father.

“Hello my little love!” 

He’s about to hug her, when he realizes who’s standing next to her.

“Will! What are you doing here?”

“I’m going to help you and Elizabeth come up with a plan to get Emma to… come to her senses I guess, but I won’t be part of the actual reunion. ”

“Is that right?”

“Aye, sir.”

“Well, thank you. You’re a good man for doing this. And thank you for saving my daughter.”

“You’re welcome. Your daughter’s very special. I couldn’t just leave her to drown in the ocean.”

Killian quirks an eyebrow, noticing the tone of his voice being more than just kindness “Aye,” Killian eventually replies, hesitantly.

Elizabeth clears her throat. “Ok… We should make a plan to tell my mom I really am her daughter.”

“Aye,” says her dad. “Come inside.”

After conversing and planning for a half hour, with Will coming up with the best idea to help Emma, Killian announces that since he must go to the station for work now, they can carry out the plan now.

Will decides to go back to his ship, knowing how special this is going to be for Emma, Killian and Elizabeth. 

When Killian and Elizabeth get to the station, Elizabeth gets in the squad car, part of their plan. Killian goes into the station where Emma is. Elizabeth and Killian both have walkie-talkies, Killian’s attached to his belt, so Elizabeth can hear Killian talking to Emma.

“Hello love.”

“Hey!”

Elizabeth hears the obvious sounds of kissing; she cringes and smiles at the same time.  _ True love. Must be nice. _

Elizabeth hears casual talk between them, with occasional silences, for about 10 minutes. She knows this is what her father had planned to do; act normal around Emma for some time. 

During one of their longer silences (she assumes lots of paperwork must be getting done), she suddenly hears “Hey, Killian? I have to tell you something.”

“What is it, love?”

“Well. The other day, Will Turner introduced me to a girl he apparently had saved from drowning. Told me he wanted me to help her. I agreed. But when she saw me, she hugged me. She was claiming to be… Elizabeth. Our daughter.”

“...oh?” Elizabeth can tell Killian is struggling to remain normal. “Wh-what did you say?”

“I-I didn’t believe her. I mean, I love our daughter with all my heart, but she… I mean we assumed she died. She was nowhere to be found, Killian.”

Elizabeth recognizes Emma’s voice getting choked up, and she herself gets a little choked up too. 

“Oh Emma. It’s ok.”

There’s some movement and shuffling around, and Elizabeth assumes Killian gets up to hug her.

“Look. There’s something I have to tell you.”

“What?” comes Emma’s muffled voice through the walkie talkie. 

“I also… was confronted by this girl.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me? Killian! We have to tell each other everything! Trust! That’s one thing we vowed to always remember, before we even started dating.” Emma’s voice is a lot clearer now. 

“Of course I trust you, darling. I didn’t tell you because… I believe her.”

_ Oh no. This is not the plan. _

“...what?”

Elizabeth hangs onto every word Killian says.

“I believe her. She knows all about our past. She said Rumplestiltskin told her. But he made a deal with her. So, you know how that ends. With her drowning in the ocean. Will did save her.”

Silence.

“Emma. I really believe our daughter is back.”

Elizabeth hears staggered breathing coming from her mother. 

“So uh… Elizabeth. Could you come in here please?”

She immediately jumps out of the car and runs into the station, all the while listening to her parents still through the walkie talkie.

“She’s here? Right now?”

“Aye. Elizabeth?”

“I’m coming!” Elizabeth yells, not even bothering to press the button on the walkie talkie.

She runs into the largest room in the station, assuming that’s where her parents are, but stops short when she sees her parents.

Killian walks toward her with his hand out. She takes hold of it and he guides her to Emma, who’s still sitting behind a desk.

“Love, this  _ is  _ Elizabeth. I know it.”

“And… and I know it too. I was raised as Elizabeth. I saw my birth certificate and read articles online a few days ago. That’s how I found out.”

“E-Elizabeth?” Emma slowly puts her hand on her daughter’s cheek.

“Yes. It’s me.”

“Elizabeth!” Emma pulls Elizabeth into a tight hug.

“Mom!”

“Oh Elizabeth, I believe you now.”

Emma pulls back to get a good look at her daughter. “How did I not see it before? You look so much like me! I’m so sorry I shut you down before. That was not right.”

“It’s ok. It’s understandable. I’m just glad we’re together now.”

“So am I.”

“Aye, me too.”

Emma and Elizabeth both look up at him startled, having forgotten he was there. They both chuckle a little bit through their tears. Then they all gather in one big hug, thankful they are all together again. 

They spend the rest of the day together at Granny’s, getting to know each other. Elizabeth tells them her story, her whole life. 

She’s obviously happy to be with her parents again, but she has one more person she needs to get to know. Her brother, Henry. 

When they’re at Granny’s, she asks them where Henry is.

“Oh! He’s actually married with 2 kids. He’s 32 years old now.” Emma smiles.

“Would you like to meet him?” Killian asks hopefully. “He lives right here in Storybrooke.”

“Yes please,” Elizabeth says hopefully.

They go to Henry’s house and Emma knocks on the door. Henry answers the door.

“Hey mom, dad. What’s up? Shouldn’t you be at the station?”

“Aye, we were, but we’d like you to meet someone… again,” says Killian.

“Henry, this is Elizabeth Mary Margaret Swan-Jones, your sister.”

“Elizabeth? You’re back?”

Elizabeth smiles. “Uh yeah.”

They hug, Elizabeth hesitantly, but still with love.

She never knew just how amazing it would feel to be reunited with her family.


	10. Yep. This Is Happening.

She meets Henry’s family and then spends the rest of the day with Henry, Emma and Killian.

That night, she goes to Will’s ship to talk to him, and finds him cleaning the ship.

“Hey, pirate!”

“Hey! How are you? Have you reunited with your mother?”

“Yes. And my brother.”

“Henry?”

“Yeah. You know him?”

“After I came to Storybrooke, he was one of my first friends, even if he is 13 years older than me.”

“That’s awesome,” Elizabeth says warmly. 

Silence.

Elizabeth finally says “Thank you. For you know, saving me. And for helping me find my parents. It really means a lot to me.”

“You’re very welcome,” says Will smiling. 

Elizabeth turns to walk away when Will asks “He, would you- would you like to go out sometime?”

Elizabeth stares at him with her mouth open, deciding whether or not to smile or scream. She settles with smiling. 

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

Will lets out a relieved laugh. “Aye. Awesome.”

They smile at each other one last time.

Elizabeth walks away, and thinks  _ He was freaking out about me. He was totally freaking out. _


End file.
